Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 22
is the twenty-second episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Raul began to think about his situation between Julia and himself as the World Championships continue in Australia. He surprises Julia during a meal by insisting he battle solo for F Dynasty, in order to prove that he is worthy to be her partner and he is strong enough to accomplish a victory without the need of a tag battle. Julia reluctantly agrees though she blames Raul for their first two defeats (even though she also lost her solo battles). The final elimination round begins with F-Dynasty trying to take the last spot while the other team, Barthez Batallion tries to ruin any chance they have of getting the play-off spot. The first match goes underway with Julia vs Miguel. The crowd wildly cheers for Julia as she continues She easily thrashes Miguel and defeats him giving F-Dynasty the first win and Raul becomes even more pressured. The Barthez Battalion decide to send Mathilda for the next match. Since her beyblade Pierce Hedgehog was destroyed in her previous match with Daichi, her friends decide to create a new beyblade using parts of their own beyblades: Dark Gargoyle's attack ring, Rushing Boar's weight disk and Rapid Eagle's base. Mathilda then completes it with her bit beast chip. Raul struggles in the beginning of the match as Mathilda tries to land an attack on Raul. He continues to be under the pressure and loses control with Torch Pegasus after he tries to give it a command for an attack. He keeps trying to land a hit on Pierce Hedgehog but it easily dodges. Julia gives Raul a pep talk to give him confidence; this works. He activates his special move and defeats Mathilda and takes the last spot in the elimination round. Even though Barthez Battalion lost, they are glad to have made it to the final round. As for Raul, he feels confident and Julia is proud of him. The next match is between White Tiger X and the Blitzkrieg Boys, with Tala and Lee battling each other for the first game. As they launch their beyblades, Lee has Galeon slamming Wolborg with full force, but Tala simply smiles and thinks to himself that Lee is wasting his energy and will soon be under his mercy. Major Events *Julia defeats Miguel in the first match. *Raul defeats Mathilda in the second round. *Raul proves to Julia that he can handle a beybattle by himself. *The Barthez Battalion is eliminated from the World Tournament. *Tala gets the upper hand against Lee. Characters *Raul Fernandez *Blader DJ *Tyson Granger *Hiro Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Miguel *Claude *Mathilda *Aaron *Julia Fernandez *Romero *Ray Kon *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Lee *Mariah *Kevin *Gary Beyblades *Torch Pegasus *Thunder Pegasus *Dark Gargoyle *Pierce Hedgehog *Wolborg 4 *Galeon 2 Featured Beybattles *Julia Fernandez (Thunder Pegasus) vs Miguel (Dark Gargoyle) = Julia & Thunder Pegasus *Raul Fernandez (Torch Pegasus) vs Mathilda (Pierce Hedgehog) = Raul & Torch Pegasus *Lee (Galeon 2) vs Tala (Wolborg 4) = Continued in next episode Songs * Hang On Trivia *In the English dub: **Once again, Miguel's special attack is cut. **Parts of the fight between Raul and Mathilda were cut, such as Raul glancing at the camera flashes from the audience and half of his special attack. Gallery tumblr_oo0ctcJpxK1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo0czaDdvt1w4q252o1_1280.png Barthez_Battalion_das_aus.jpg tumblr_oo064d25gf1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo07zyiYQx1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo08v8149E1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo07frdAHC1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo07ojy5OE1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo088gt4mP1w4q252o1_1280.png 00.jpg8e74773377e477e377e747r7e74.jpg tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o7_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o8_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o9_640.png tumblr_oo09k8nsZG1w4q252o10_640.png Toda_La_Fuerza.jpg tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o7_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o8_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o9_640.png tumblr_oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o10_640.png tumblr_oo0bj7UfY01w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oo0bj7UfY01w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_oo0bj7UfY01w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_oo0bj7UfY01w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_oo0ce5DG1W1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo0cjcVMNp1w4q252o1_640.jpg tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o2_640.png tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o4_640.png tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o9_640.png tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o7_640.png tumblr_oo0506vr7u1w4q252o10_640.png Screenshot_20190831-103827_1.jpg tumblr_oo06ynQCTq1w4q252o1_1280.jpeg S03E22-175210_1.jpg S03E22-180750_1.jpg S03E22-180811_1.jpg S03E22-180818_1.jpg S03E22-180832_1.jpg S03E22-165619_1.jpg S03E22-180630_1.jpg S03E22-125730_1.jpg S03E22-180704_1.jpg S03E22-180709_1.jpg S03E22-180721_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes